The present invention relates to image based device detection and tracking, and more particularly, image based device detection and tracking for co-registration of angiographic fluoroscopic images and intravascular ultrasound images.
Angiography and Intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) are two widely used modalities to image coronary vessels in coronary interventions. Both modalities have various advantages. X-ray angiography is a modality that is commonly used to guide percutaneous coronary interventions (PCI). IVUS is an imaging technique in which an ultrasound transducer is attached to an end of a guidewire. The guidewire is first guided through a guiding catheter and from there through the vessels of a patient. The ultrasound transducer is used to obtain ultrasound images from within the vessels. IVUS can be used to obtain images in which an entire cross-section of the interior of the vessel can be seen in a single view. IVUS imaging can be used to provide rich information on vessel wall composition and the extent of plaques present at various points within a vessel. Accordingly, IVUS can be used for tissue characterization, analysis of lesion length, quantification of vessel and lumen diameter, and the estimation of stent expansion. However, the lack of vessel orientation information in IVUS images makes it difficult to fully understand the spatial structure of the vessels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to co-register the angiography and IVUS image modalities in order to combine the high spatial resolution from the IVUS data with the hood overview and orientation within the vessels obtained from the angiography.